


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Diapers, F/F, Female Friendship, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had posted this previously but abandoned it due to a lack of inspiration, so I've decided to revive it as I've got my creativity going again.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this previously but abandoned it due to a lack of inspiration, so I've decided to revive it as I've got my creativity going again.

Laying in her crib, a pacifier firmly between her lips and a favourite stuffed bear clutched against her chest. Natasha breathed softly as she slept. A small part of her just wanted to nap until mommy would come back. Yet as her tummy rumbled she whined softly. Kicking off her blankets, she opened her eyes as she looked around her bedroom. It was quiet, maybe her babysitter hadn’t come yet.

Moving onto her hands and knees, she moved forward with her bear still clutched in one arm. Suckling on her pacifier as she turned her head from side to side. A pause as she came to the landing.

Shuffling onto her backside, she pushed her legs forward and then guided herself down the single flight. A giggle as she felt the bumps against her rump. Once at the base of the stairs she then crawled quickly to the kitchen. Gurgling as she caught sight of someone’s leg, she rounded the island with excitement.

Helen sat at the kitchen table, having decided to occupy herself while she waited for Natasha to wake up. A small smile showed as she read through a novel displayed on her screen. A tug on her leg caused her to turn and look down.

Beaming a smile as she reached down and hoisted Natasha off the ground. Planting the girl on her lap. She gently bounced her legs against Natasha making the girl giggle as she threw her arms around Helen’s neck.

Reaching her hand up, Helen gently tugged the pacifier from Natasha’s mouth. A soft tone as she whispered. “Now, I want to be able to hear you speak sweetie. And you’re not going to be crying any time soon are you?”

Natasha shook her head before giggling and squeezing Helen in a tight hug. A slight gasp from the older woman she patted Natasha’s back gently. “Now why don’t I make you a bottle and…” A giggle from Helen as she pecked Natasha’s cheek upon noticing the girl’s frown. “It’s Korean Natasha and not something you’d like to read anyway.”

Freeing up an arm, Helen tapped a few keys as she slipped out from under Natasha. Positioning the girl on the chair as she then put on a brightly coloured cartoon. Natasha turned as she beamed a smile. “Thanks!”

Helen retained her smile as she nodded and strolled across the room. Standing by the counter for a moment she then gathered up Natasha’s formula and bottle. Preparing it, she cast a glance to her charge from time to time.

Natasha was engrossed in the screen’s display. A passing giggle the only noise she made. So drawn in that she jolted when Helen patted her shoulder. The sloshing of the bottle making the redhead lick her lips.

Helen bent down as she handed the bottle to Natasha, tilting it to guide the milk to pour into the girl’s hungry mouth. Helen stroked Natasha’s cheek as she whispered. “Drink up Natasha and I’ll start making you a nice breakfast.” Pausing Helen showed a curious frown as she whispered “Something wrong?”

Natasha shook her head, yet her blush burned brighter causing her to whine. A smile as Helen wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Tell me Natasha, it’s ok.” A sigh the Russian looked up as she spoke. “Helen. It’s so kind of you to do this, I mean babysitting a grown woman…but I don’t know if Pepper told you everything.”

Her smile unphased, Helen nodded as she replied. “Of course, changing, bathing, meal times. There was a lot to talk in but I guess for something like this it does take a lot of work, right?”

Natasha’s smile resumed as she gave an eager nod then giggled as she added. “Yeah but maybe you could find someone to…you know.” Shaking her head Helen winked as she turned on her heels. “I think for now I’m happy to just play mommy.”


End file.
